


A Moment Of Real Life

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: There are moments where Gavin spaces out and leaves the real world.Nines knows he does this to deal with a disturbing and difficult case they cracked.Nines goes and comforts him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 15





	A Moment Of Real Life

Trudging under the yellow tape, Gavin felt his stomach twist in many knots. Nines glances over at the detective, who looked oddly pale in the face. Nines goes to question Gavin, but Chris spoke up before he could.

”Everyone was dead. All blunt force trauma to the head. The Android was torn to pieces.” The coffee consuming detective nods, bitting his lip. “Tin can, you wanna?” Nines kneels down close to the destroyed body, analyzing it.

”It’s a AF 600. Her name was Anna Markin.” Nines felt sick, but he had gotten used to seeing these bodies torn apart. He still feels sadden by the aftermath though. “Does anyone have any idea of who could’ve done it?” Gavin questioned.

”The elderly woman, Gina, said she saw someone running away but it was too dark for her to see the person fully.” Gavin nods, jaw muscle twitching. Nines took notice, slyly grabbing his hand. “We’ll head to the station and analyze more and find more information.” Nines lied.

Chris either didn’t notice or allowed it. Nines starts pulling Gavin behind him, climbing into Gavin’s car. Nines put the detective into the passenger seat, making his way to the driver side. “Nines, what are you doing?” Gavin asked.

”You and I, are heading to the station and getting you some coffee.” He pauses. “And we’re gonna talk.” Gavin was never a person who spoke about his feelings. It didn’t change when Nines and Gavin got together either. Gavin did sometimes open up, but not a lot.

The detective didn’t say anything, just watches as Detroit rushed by as Nines drove the car to the station. The car ride was silent, Gavin trying to think of an escape.

It was too late when he took notice that they were already inside the break room. Nines locked the door, before heading over to the coffee machine. Gavin watches as the taller makes a cup of coffee.

”Here.” Gavin gladly took the warm cup of joe. He sips away at the beverage. “We gonna talk about earlier?” Gavin wanted to snarl at his lover. “Fucking shit Tin can, why do we have to talk about anything?” Nines knew Gavin was just pushing.

”Gav, please talk to me. I saw the look on your face.” The human merely looked away, taking bigger gulps of his coffee. Nines growls under his breath, before turning the chair and glaring into Gavin’s eyes.

”Gavin, you are pale, barely talking, and you are tense. All because of this case. What the hell is going on?” Nines voice was cold and dark, much like when they first met. What they had their first fight.

”Nines, it just reminded me of an old case before you came along.” Gavin felt the bile rolling in his throat. “It was a year before you came along. I went on a case much like this one. People swept the house and found no survivors. I had this gut feeling that they missed something. So I ran inside, Tina and Chris had yelled at me to get back.” Gavin felt his hands getting shaky.

”I ran throughout the whole house, before seeing a small door behind some clothes inside of a closet. There she was. A 7-year-old child crying her eyes out. Mumbling for her mother and father. For Fiona, their android.” Nines sat down on the table.

”She was shaking so badly Nines. She had no one else to go to so she was sent to the kids home. A couple years pass and I went to visit her only to find out she killed herself.” Gavin allowed the small tears to fall. “She was only 10-years-old when she died. She wanted to be with her family again. And seeing that family, all of them dead. It just triggered something.” Nines hummed.

“I told you I know you detective. You space out and get eerily silent. Gavin look at me.” The human looks up into Nines’s blue eyes. “I love you okay. I’m your family, and if you ever get worried about anything bad is going to happen. I promise you it won’t. Chris, Tina, Connor, and Anderson. We’re your family. And we all love you. We aren’t leaving you. Ever.” Gavin chuckles a sad laugh.

Gavin stood up and plants a kiss to Nines’s lips. “I love you too Tin can.” The words brushed Nines’s lips as they kissed once more, both smiling into it. They were a messy couple, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
